Elves of Avrón
The Anarturian continent of Avrón is home to several ethnic groups of elves, living in nations, communities, and tribes. There are approximately 16,000,000 elves in Avrón. History in Avrón.]] The elvish population of Avrón directly descends from the Narthiel elves, who inhabited the lands that are now Avrón, Swakkar, Weorin and Zinthuocia, themselves descendants from the Ainriál elves placed upon Anarturia by the goddess Tílara. Era of the Beginning The Narthiel, having separated from the Ainriál, spread across the continents of Avrón, Swakkar, Weorin and Zinthuocia in 45,300’1 V. Upon arrival they settled around the Javage Sea and along the coastlines, inhabiting what is now Skenörrjavage, Sudjavage, Twyra Glennich and the Sealands, founding the kingdoms of Lauredonia in Skenörrjavage, Everederonia in Sudjavage, Thriállath in Twyra Glennich and Anóreth in Sealands. By 47,200’1 V, these kingdoms had become the dominant powers within Avrón, overshadowing the less powerful kingdoms created by humans, centaurs, vampires and dwarves. The most powerful king, King Aialasta IV Enyassari of Anóreth, managed to create a dominion that spanned along the coasts of the continents of Duva and Érebrón and had direct influence upon the human kingdoms of Fuinie, Murianiusa and Inslaya in what is nowadays Agnastryal as well as the vampiric kingdom of Korabal in what is nowadays Tî and Arhcûn. Other kingdoms within the limits of the continent were also de facto sattelite states of the four massive elvish kingdoms. Upon the End of the Era of the Beginning in 52,210’1 V, the four major kingdoms began to fall apart and lose their power due to political struggles and international disagreements, wars fought across the oceans and general discontent towards the elvish dominion. Finally, when the last year of the First Era, 52,411’1 V, had ended, and the Era of Bloodshed began, the four kingdoms fell and the continent fell apart into countless tiny city-states, kingdoms, duchies, counties, viscountcies and baronies. As the First Large Vampire War of Avrón raged through much of the continent, the elves of the north and the elves of the south became geographically divided. By 400’2 V, the first signs of ethnic separation was noted by the elvish scholar Airun Duraba, and by 1020’2 V it was officially established the two separate groups had grown apart from each other as well as from the Ainriál, thus creating the two ethnic groups of the Évérion in the north and the Áiriel in the south. Era of Bloodshed As mentioned earlier, the Narthiel were separated by the First Large Vampire War of Avrón raging through the centre of the continent. Though the four dominant kingdoms had fallen, their remnants still ruled parts of Avrón throughout the first two milennia of the Era of Bloodshed, albeit areas far smaller than their original size. Lauredonia, once a kingdom spanning the entirety of the Skenörrjavage peninsula, had retreated to what is now Kas and Kuarjalainankuna by 1,600’2 V as they were pushed back by Haskr humans founding the kingdoms of Konnesegr and Náljetell south of the Ske Mountains, and by Þrón vampires founding the Nárutoth Confederation north of these in what is nowadays Tulquanque. The Éverión of Lauredonia started focusing more and more on the sea, using the mountain ranges separating them from the other kingdoms to defend themselves. Everederonia, which once spanned the entirety of what is now known as Älngar, Attammée’óna, An Ghléon and Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq, was also decimated enormously. As the Second Era started, the kingdom lost its provinces of Rína and Quaráiria, now the Talm River Delta and Tar Mhac, to the Mac vampires as the war began. In 600´2 V, they had lost Nerthúri, in what is currently West Attammée’óna, to an invasion of Haskr humans from the kingdom of Konnesegr. In 630’2 V the kingdom lost its provinces of Abara and Gílyana, currently East Attammée’óna and An Ghléon, to the Mac vampires, whilst the provinces of Nairuthiel and Engberiadon, currently the lands around the cities of Ihammn, Dödafall and Jungfrugård in Älngar, fell to Abradar humans invading from the south and southeast. By 700’V, the provinces of Róbarar and Ólaholímion were captured by Norian humans. Though the kingdom managed to fend off invasions following these until the end of its existence, Everederonia’s size was now only a twentieth of what it once was. Nonetheless it managed to hold on to its two islands of Cwarderia and Thanissia, on what are currently Þuarakkaq and Qannaarloq in Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq. Thriállath, although receiving hits as well, managed to hold on to its lands quite well throughout the years. By 1,450’2 V, it had managed to keep its hands on much of its land, although through the years 1,200’2 V and 1,450’2 V many of its fiefdoms in the duchies of Kuaralhieth, currently Cwllicwynnu, and Abharérionath, currently the South Three, were ravaged by skirmishes and attacks by humans and centaurs in Kuaralhieth and by vampires in Abharérionath. In 1,450’2 V the kingdom of Thriállath signed a peace agreement with the surrounding kingdoms, princedoms and empires and managed to retain its land for the remainder of the era. Anóreth befell a different fate than the other kingdoms. As the Second Era began, the overseas territories of the kingdom were attacked by vampiric forces. Though Anóreth managed to fend them off initially, it was placed in a predicament as its provinces of Crumiyonelle and Siorenuye, currently Krumnoje and Snucy in Calakagnasyi, came under attack by Nruathath vampires in 300’2 V and was taken over completely in 312’2 V, thus dividing Anóreth between a northern area and a southern area. In 313’2 V the province of Tesiaroneya, nowadays Čronch, was attacked by Nustralia vampires, who managed to partially overtake the peninsula. When they stopped their attack in 333’2 V they had overtaken all but the counties of Renór, Alaskaya and Alsatraseya, currently the provinces of Rňí, Alaška and Alctra in Čronch, which remained part of the Anóreth. In 629’2 V Kainiuir centaurs attacked and took over the province of Cuchien Iurialieth, currently Kuchyenychne, whilst Nabertharian vampires took over the provinces of Aramar and Alubraria, currently Am’raj, Put’ and At’sra, all in what is currently in Calakagnasyi. In 722’2 V an invasion of Beor humans took over the province of Ainasteria, currently the province of Ioana in Anórethet, thus dividing the kingdom into three parts. In 1,120’2 V the counties of Renór, Alaskaya and Alsastraseya revolted against the dominion of Anóreth, thereby initiating the First Anóreth Civil War of the Era of Bloodshed. This civil war raged for many years, until in 1,408’2 V Anóreth was defeated and the three counties united to form the kingdom of Seretenoyierion. As the northern separated part of Anóreth discovered the civil war raging in the south, they themselves initiated the Second Anóreth Civil War of the Era of Bloodshed in 1,133’2 V, which lasted only until 1,142’2 V as there was no way Anóreth could send additional troops to hold the land in its grip. In 1,145’2 V, after years of political struggle, the new independent territory became the principality of Siunarestra. And so, although the kingdom of Anóreth remained in existence, it had fallen apart and by 1,408’2 V it only reigned over the island of Énórana, over which it remained to rule for the remainder of the Second Era despite several separatist movements on the island itself. As mentioned earlier, the division between the northern elves of Lauredonia, Everederonia and Thriállat and the southern elves of – initially – Anóreth caused ethnic divisions amongst the Narthiel elves and by 1020’2 V the two groups had officially divided into the Éverión and the Náiriel. However, due to the kingdoms all being separated at this point, the ethnic divisions became more apparent throughout the following centuries. Near the End of the Era of Bloodshed, the Náiriel remained dominant in Anóreth and the newfound kingdom of Seretenoyierion, but the Éverión of the north had started to divide: whilst the Éverión of Kuarjalainankuna continued to be Éverión, the elves in Everederonia broke off into the Nairathanan, whilst the Éverión of Thriállath divided into two different ethnicities: the Áitrani in the north and the Lúllastra in the south. Era of Air The four kingdoms did not re-annex their former territories after the end of the Era of Bloodshed during the Era of Air, however, they were not attacked anymore by other ethnicities and nations and instead remained as they were after the end of the Second Era. The Kingdom of Seretenoyierion and the Prinicipality of Siunarestra were accepted by other Elven Kingdoms, albeit begrudgingly by some. Siunarestra had the advantage that it was located far away from the main hub of Anóreth, divided by lands belonging to other races, with whom the Siunarestrans struck up alliances and connections. An attack from Anóreth was unlikely. Seretenoyierion, on the other hand, was much less well-protected against Anóreth forces, the Anórethan Navy, with a long, open coastline without many defensive positions. However, they managed to forge an alliance with the Nustralia vampires, who inhabited the remainder of the peninsula, as well as with the Seafarers community that inhabited An Éileani Góirni, thus forming both a strong land alliance and alliance at sea. It is believed that it is this alliance, known as the Alliance of the Land and Sea, that provided the main support of Seretenoyierion to grow into the political unit that it is today. Era of Endlessness During the 500,000 years of the Era of Endlessness, few things of particular significance happened. The Kingdoms of Lauredonia, Everedonia, Thriállath and Anóreth maintained their existence, whilst the new kingdom of Seretenoyierion and new principality of Siunarestra became well-established nations within the international landscape of Avrón. Current situation Nations Currently the nations of Kuarjalainankuna, Attammée'óna, Älngar, Cwllicwynnu, Tî, Arhcûn, Sllestra, Stsrestru, Anórethet, Čronch, Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq, Tårå and Maryalænd are predominantly elvish. Furthermore there are major elvish minorities in Anaglagh and Calakagnasyi. Every nation in Avrón has at least 15,000 elves within its borders. The elvish populations that are predominantly in a nation or multiple nations are the Éverión, Nairathanan, Áitrani, Levosóli, Nustsrastrsi, Dórón, Náiriel, Althanian, Nuktadh, Tåra and Naraktuardh. Native lands The Éverión live on the Yryt and Kuarjalaista peninsulas in Kuarjalainankuna, as well as in the western half of Attammée'óna. Major Éverión cities are Trattalée and Tyll in Attammée'óna and Kunnaatti, Essaiaa Ynyttee and Karaliste in Kuarjalainankuna. There are approximately 1.3 million Éverión. The Nairathanan live along the coast of the Javage Sea in Älngar. Major Nairathanan cities are Sjäbör, I Nord, Ollholm and Råbör in Älngar. There are approximately 800,000 Nairathanan. The Áitrani live along the shores of Elâch Lake and Trwllion Lake as well as along part of the coast of the Javage Sea. They form one of the three main ethnic groups of Cwllicwynnu and small minorities in Aschrŵnn and Avige. Major Áitrani cities are Rhw, Elliach and Nhadh in Cwllicwynnu, Nall, Rhenedh and Crunnod in Aschrŵnn, and Trullye in Avige. There are approximately 1.1 million Áitrani. The Levosóli live in the nations of Tî and Arhcû, where they are almost the only ethnic division of any race living within their borders. There are is also a major Levosóli minority in the Princedom of Ast'arynya in Calakagnasyi. Major Levosóli cities are Rw in Tî, Ath, Ŵ, Nghaerd and Crwbannodd in Arhcû and Kuchno'saz, Naryna, Ac'nak and Av'ye in Calakagnasyi. There are approximatelyn 600,000 Levosóli. The Nustsrastrsi live in the nations of Sllestra and Stsrestru, where they have two similar but distinctive cultures, namely the Nosnustsrastrsi, who live on the Usrasti Natra, and the Atsriunustsratrsi, who live in the Forests of Stsrestru. Major Nustsrastrsi cities are Nastruastrsis, Akstr, Nestra, Inistri, Snsnestrast and Arstsra in Stsrestru and Crsetras, Arnstra, Astra and Llsatrsa in Sllestra. There are approximately 760,000 Nosnustsratrsi and 340,000 Atsriunustsratrsi. The Dórón elves live predominantly in the Kingdom of Anórethet, where on the island of Anór there are almost only Dórón elves, whilst the province of Ioana also houses Ioana humans and Ioana vampires. Several Dórón elves also live in Čronch, with an especially large diasporum in the city of Alctra. Major Dórón cities are Allathin, Ġar. Súna, Anoy, Ast, Cayeth, Cúr and Rhonnín. There are approximately 1.5 million Dórón. The Náiriel elves form the majority of large parts of Čronch, with only the Protectorate of At'echal, the Duchy of Lacty and two small rural communities having At'úš vampire majorities instead. Major Náiriel cities are Erjă, Ajntža, Casz, Ónuoř, Aláška, Alctra and Rňí. There are approximately 900,000 Náiriel. The Althanian elves live in the Archduchy of Maq located in the Talm River Delta in Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq, where they live in countless small villages, hamlets and rural communities on poles and in trees due to the boggy nature of the delta. Though the Althanian themselves are fervent travellers, the land that they live in is not a frequently visited part of Anarturia, so despite not being an isolated people they live in quite an isolated part of the world. They also share the Archduchy with quite a sizeable community of Mhac vampires, with whom they coexist peacefully. There are approximately 200,000 Althanian. The Nuktadh elves live in the Archduchy of Nuqtaðluq covering the islands of Nuqt and Luq just outside of the Talm River Delta in Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq. The only major Nuktadh city is Þaniq, which also serves as ANM's capital. There are approximately 500,000 Nuktadh. The Naraktuardh elves live in the Archduchy of Alþanqiq on the island of Alþanqiq in Alþanqiq Nuqtaðluq Maq, located central of the two other duchies of ANM, the Earldom of Attammée'óna and the lands of Skenörrjavage. There only major city is Qurðiq. There are approximately 450,000 Naraktuardh. The Tåra elves form the majority in the nations of Tårå and Maryalænd as well as forming two large exclaves in the County of Í bPáiste in An Fhorc and in the province and County of Lafara in Æhølm and An Fhorc respectively. In Maryalænd the Tåra form the majority except along the border with Æhølm and in the city of Osl close to the border with Æhølm where Nóra humans form the majority instead. They also do not form the majority in the Queens' River Delta, where instead the Quiénéivunn humans form the majority. Major Tåra cities are Rhohülm, Ty and Åsyo in Tårå, Børnjolm, Tynvall, Turnhelm and Ænheim in Maryalænd and Í bPáiste in An Fhorc. There approximately 3.3 million Tåra. Communities Approximately 4.65 million elves also live in minorities across the continent. Places where there are major elven minorities are in Skenörrjavage, East Attammée'óna, Anaglagh, An Ghléon, An Fhorc, Æhølm and Rúšňe. Elves also tend to form the sizeable minorities in elven-majority nations in the parts where elves do not have an actual overall majority, i.e. Ioana in Anórethet, the Protectorate of At'echal, Duchy of Lacty and the two small counties of Nársye and Tuv in Čronch, and the state and island of Nyätterrää in Kuarjalainankuna. Tribes Relationship with other races Humans Elves and humans tend to be able to get along quite well in Avrón. They mutually respect each other and often have interracial and international peace and armistice agreements, making them essentially companions in life and war. Centaurs Vampires Category:Anarturia Category:Elves of Avrón